Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional cosmetic container 1 is shown to include a container body 101 having a chamber unit 103 that is adapted to receive cosmetic substances 104 therein and that is formed with an externally threaded portion 105, and a cover assembly 102 that has an internally threaded portion 106 mounted detachably on the threaded portion 105 of the container body 101 so as to close the chamber unit 103.
Some disadvantages that result from the use of the aforesaid conventional cosmetic container 1 reside in that the cover assembly 102 is monotonous in appearance and cannot enhance aesthetic appeal of the cosmetic substances contained in the container body 101.